Amarrados
by Eliziane
Summary: Scully não nega um favor a Mulder, mas no final é Frohike quem sai ganhando com esse inusitado imprevisto.


**Título: **Amarrados.

**Discleimer: **Os personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim, são de propriedade da FOX 1013, Cris Carter.

**Sinopse: **Scully não nega um favor a Mulder, mas no final é Frohike quem sai ganhando com esse inusitado imprevisto.

**Banco de ForestVille.**

Maryland, 09:17 

Como havia um movimento regular de gente àquela hora no banco, Scully teve um pouco de dificuldade para encontrar Frohike na fila do caixa.

Ela estava muito bem em um terninho escuro, cabelo escovado, maquiagem suave. Parou perto de um dos guardas e vagou os olhos ao redor lembrando que deveria ser rápida ao entregar os documentos que Mulder sutilmente havia pedido para ela levar ao amigo.

Sorte Frohike estar sozinho. Assim, ela teria como se livrar dele mais cedo e continuar sua viagem até a Base Aérea de Andrews em Camp Springs. Tinha a leve impressão de que o parceiro fazia aquilo de propósito. Não apenas porque gostava de brincar, mas também para ser o primeiro a ver o estranho objeto encontrado pelos soldados militares a cem quilômetros dos campos de testes da aeronáutica.

De acordo com o diretor-assistente Skinner, o objeto colidira com o solo à uma hora da madrugada, matando uma vaca e deixando uma cratera enorme, além de um rastro de destruição. Mulder certamente farejara a ocorrência antes da imprensa saber e não perdera tempo em ir na frente, deixando-a às voltas com seus documentos pessoais para uma abertura de crédito ali em Maryland.

Frohike se esticou todo ao ver Scully. Abriu um sorriso mais de incredulidade do que qualquer outra coisa. Longe de saber porque ela estava ali no lugar de Mulder, Frohike a admirou extasiado. Não era segredo para ninguém a atração que ele sentia pela agente, mesmo nunca tendo encorajamento da parte dela.

- Agente Scully, eu não a esperava. – disse ele assim que ela se aproximou.

- Nem eu esperava vir. – retrucou olhando rapidamente para um homem na frente que se voltara para olha-la. – Aqui estão as cópias dos documentos de Mulder.

- Ele se meteu em algum caso difícil de novo? – perguntou ao apanhar o envelope branco de suas mãos.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Er... qualquer dúvida ligue no celular dele. Até breve...

- Não prefere esperar eu acabar? Assim poderemos tomar um café juntos.

Scully não esquecia dos momentos em que Frohike a ajudara. Das flores que recebera quando estava doente do câncer, do esforço sem interesse dele em querer sempre ajuda-la. Assim como os outros dois Pistoleiros, ela nutria um grande respeito e admiração por Frohike. Só não gostava das piadinhas e insinuações de Mulder. Estava cada vez mais convencida de que ele forçara aquele encontro como uma forma de lhe dar uma lição.

Pensando assim, ela fez o gesto inconsciente de consultar o relógio de pulso. Mulder já estava no caso mesmo. De que adiantaria correr até Camp Springs e descobrir que todo o alarde em torno de um objeto identificado não passava de mero lixo espacial?

Acabou sorrindo adoravelmente, o que conquistou a simpatia de Frohike e acelerou seu coração solitário.

- Está bem, eu...

Antes que ela acabasse de falar, dois homens armados entraram na agência. Usavam metralhadoras e capuz preto.

- Ninguém se mexe! É um assalto!

Mais dois assaltantes apareceram logo atrás e estes foram desarmando os homens da segurança. Os dois primeiros davam ordens diretas aos clientes.

- Todo mundo para o chão! Agora!...

Scully trocou um olhar com Frohike que imediatamente obedeceu. Ela também se deitou achando que era uma péssima hora para acontecer aquilo.

- Meu Deus...! – gemeu o homem que olhara para Scully e que pouco antes ocupara a fila na frente de Frohike. Era um tipo forte e atraente, mas parecia um menino com medo agora.

- Acalme-se. – Scully pediu sussurrando – Vai dar tudo certo.

Os homens passaram apressados por eles apontando as metralhadoras para todos os clientes agora deitados no chão. Frohike ergueu levemente a cabeça e recebeu uma advertência.

- Nenhuma gracinha, amigo! Qualquer ato de heroísmo e você morre!

- Ele não fez nada. – Scully olhou de lado percebendo que o bandido colocava o pé em cima da cabeça de Frohike.

- Oh, desculpe!... Não quis machucar o seu namorado!

Ela deteve um suspiro enfadonho que veio acompanhado com um desejo incontido de pegar a arma no cós da calça. Admitia tudo, menos insinuações sobre algum relacionamento seu com Frohike.

Os bandidos pareciam cronometrar todo o tempo que passaram dentro da agência. Mas eles não queriam apenas o dinheiro dos caixas. Falaram entre si. O mais forte de todos era o líder e dava ordens o tempo inteiro. Scully entendeu que eles queriam chegar ao cofre principal antes de serem notados pela polícia.

Mas o pior aconteceu quando depois de pegarem o gerente e ordenarem a abertura da porta nos fundos, escolheram justamente Frohike, Scully e o homem ao seu lado como reféns.

- O que vamos fazer? – Frohike sussurrou engolindo em seco.

- Nada. Fique tranqüilo.

- Vamos garota. Vamos dar uma voltinha com o papai.

As vozes eram abafadas pelos capuzes. Scully se deixou levar para os fundos onde o cofre ficava. A porta pesada de aço só poderia ser aberta com o cartão magnético do gerente. Ele foi impelido a abrir o cofre explicando que um mecanismo de retardo não obedeceria ao comando do seu cartão. No que foi imediatamente ameaçado e até certo ponto agredido.

- Por que não abre logo essa maldita porta? – resmungou o outro refém. Estava visivelmente nervoso e trêmulo.

- Vamos! – ameaçou o líder de novo – Você escolhe; ou abre a porta ou eu estouro seus miolos.

Scully sentiu o cano da arma na lateral do pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que todos eram ameaçados. Felizmente o bandido não estava interessado em revista-la. Apenas a colocou bem juntinho do corpo e forçou seus passos para frente.

- Se eu não estivesse tão apressado, bem que poderia conhecer você um pouco melhor! – murmurou no seu ouvido.

- Deixe-a em paz, seu verme asqueroso!

Frohike não mediu palavras, nem esperava pelo golpe que o desnorteou completamente. Scully esboçou um gesto de ajuda-lo, e foi impelida para dentro do cofre já aberto pelo gerente.

Inconsciente, Frohike não percebeu o que se passava até que voltou a si sentindo um peso incômodo sobre o peito. À princípio não enxergou nada, depois conseguiu ver algumas mechas vermelhas de cabelo roçando e fazendo cócegas no seu nariz.

Tentou mover o corpo e se descobriu preso. Amarrado ao corpo semidespido de Scully que estava deitada em cima dele esperando-o acordar.

- Oh meu Deus, estou sonhando!

Mais lúcido sentiu o contato do chão frio, principalmente no traseiro. Scully levantou a cabeça e estava com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo de revolta e horror.

- Scully, eu...

- Nem uma palavra, Frohike. – ameaçou com a voz sumida. Fazia um pouco mais de cinco minutos que os bandidos haviam fechado a porta do cofre. E de acordo com o gerente, o mecanismo de retardo só liberaria a fechadura depois das duas da tarde. A não ser que alguém tivesse um potente maçarico para romper os quarenta centímetros de aço blindado.

- Vocês deviam ficar felizes. – resmungou o gerente amarrado completamente nu ao outro refém que evitava olha-lo, mesmo porque estavam de frente um para o outro, humilhados pela brincadeira de mau gosto.

Scully estava enfezada. Nunca esperava chegar ali e se deparar com um imprevisto daqueles. Queria poder matar os desgraçados. Ainda por cima, levaram sua arma, distintivo e deram nós nas roupas de todos enquanto riam como moleques.

Frohike percebia sua contrariedade. Procurava ficar quieto, sem mover um músculo. Mas ciente de que ela respirava e que cheirava como uma flor. A pele cor de creme era macia, os ombros meio sardentos. Ele não conseguiu evitar uma reação tipicamente masculina, o que fez com que Scully arregalasse os olhos e retesasse os músculos.

-... Desculpe...! – ele murmurou sem conseguir enxerga-la bem porque seus óculos estavam quebrados a um canto.

- Se eu sonhar que você está se divertindo com isso...

Frohike fez um impulso com o corpo para o lado e ambos rolaram até que ela ficou por baixo.

- Oh!... O que pensa estar fazendo?

- Estou com câimbras. E depois, o chão está muito frio.

- Por que não tentam se erguer? – sugeriu o gerente de pé a um canto do cofre.

- Não vamos conseguir. – Frohike estava ficando cansado de tentar manter a cabeça afastada do rosto de Scully.

Ela cerrou os olhos controlando um arrepio de frio. Forçou o corpo e ambos rolaram de novo e ele ficou por baixo mais uma vez.

- Assim eu vou pensar que você quer me ver resfriado. – reclamou passando um pé por entre os pés dela.

- Está bem... Se conseguirmos ficar de pé, tentamos desamarrar uns aos outros.

- Eu acho que se ficarmos juntos, nos aqueceremos mais. – refletiu Frohike – Não temos idéia de quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui.

Scully reprovou seu comentário com um olhar. Insistiu em se debater, querendo ficar de pé até que esgotaram-se suas forças. Na verdade, Frohike não quis se esforçar. Olhou-a bem de perto, quase roçando a boca na sua, mas ela desviou a cabeça respirando no ouvido dele.

- Eu sinto muito por isso, Scully. – balbuciou visivelmente perturbado.

Ela estava a ponto de chorar. Começou a ofegar, incomodada com as cordas que apertavam seus braços, sua cintura, suas costas e as coxas. De tanto ruminar a zanga por ter se deixado convencer a ir àquele banco, acabou considerando que a culpa não era de Frohike, e sim de Mulder. Acertaria as contas com ele assim que o visse.

- Está bem Frohike. A culpa não é sua. Vamos tentar relaxar e esperar a polícia chegar.

Langly e Byers mal podiam acreditar no que dizia o noticiário. E quando ficaram frente a frente com Frohike depois de seis horas amarrado à Scully, quiseram saber detalhes.

Frohike parecia ainda bobo sob o efeito do perfume da deliciosa agente. Se considerava um homem de sorte. Ao invés de se sentir humilhado, ele parecia ter ganhado na loteria.

Saiu do banco direto para o hospital como medida de praxe, mas logo recebeu alta. Scully foi submetida a iguais exames, embora tivesse sido privilegiada por ter permanecido de roupa íntima enquanto os homens estavam completamente despidos.

Enquanto se vestia depois da saída da enfermeira, ela refletia sobre os imprevistos que a vida reservava. Se pudesse ter idéia do que aconteceria naquele dia, tinha certeza de que jamais pisaria naquele banco. Nem mesmo Mulder implorando de joelhos.

Ele entrou quando ela vestia a blusa de costas para a porta. Estava com as calças abertas e de meias.

Só percebeu que era ele quando ouviu seus passos suaves e o roçar do casaco ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

- Oh, é você.

- Langly me telefonou dizendo que ainda estava aqui, então passei para apanha-la.

- Obrigada. Estou quase pronta. – falou por sobre o ombro. Não podia conter a irritação na voz. Mulder percebeu isso de longe e preferiu não aborrece-la mais.

Apesar de estar de costas, Scully podia sentir o olhar dele atento enquanto acabava de fechar a blusa. Tentou ser rápida. Enfiou o pé esquerdo dentro da bota e se apoiou na cama para acertar o calcanhar. Enfiou o pé direito na outra bota e deu alguns pequenos saltos até conseguir se recompor.

- Eu vou... Bem, eu vou falar com Frohike no quarto ao lado...

Mulder fez um gesto largo. Deixou que ela ficasse à vontade para terminar de arrumar o cabelo e pegar o casaco.

Seus pertences haviam sido recuperados. Os bandidos presos e a arma e o distintivo dela estavam com Mulder.

Quando já ia saindo do quarto, Scully se deparou com Frohike que se deteve também completamente embaraçado. Foi inevitável não olharem com curiosidade uma para o outro. Mais atrás, Langly fez um ar engraçado e Byers lhe deu uma cotovelada.

Mulder continuava fingidamente sério. Sabia que se dissesse qualquer coisa poderia ser fulminado por Scully que não escondia a contrariedade.

Apesar de não ter falado nada, ela percebeu o ar sonhador de Frohike. Agora não iria mais conseguir evitar de ser desejada por ele que conhecia todas as suas curvas e ainda guardava na memória o cheiro da sua pele.

O Trio ficou para trás enquanto Scully se apressava para fora. Frohike suspirou apaixonado e meneou a cabeça sussurrando:

- Me belisquem que eu ainda não estou acreditando.

Langly não se fez de rogado. Deu-lhe um beliscão que o fez gritar e reclamar:

- Ficou maluco? Isso dói!

- Foi você quem mandou...

Mulder não se apressou em alcançar Scully porque sabia que ela o estaria esperando no carro. Por isso se voltou para os rapazes dizendo:

- Me lembre de comprar uma cueca nova para você no próximo aniversário, Frohike. Ouvi dizer que você estava sem nada dentro das calças.

Muito vermelho, o baixinho fez um ar bravo e retrucou: - Já que é assim, lembre-se de agradecer a Scully por ter ido no seu lugar, do contrário seria o seu traseiro branco que apareceria nas capas dos jornais, e não o dela.

- É... – completou Langly – Teria sido constrangedor para você, Mulder, ficar abraçado ao Frohike completamente pelado.

Fazendo um ar de pânico ele finalizou: - Isso não teve graça.

Scully esperava dentro do carro com o ar mais carrancudo do mundo. Mulder sentou do seu lado lentamente, premeditando cada movimento. Ela percebia pela sua expressão que ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas preferiu continuar imóvel.

Se remexendo, ele estendeu o braço e pegou no porta-luva a arma e o distintivo dela. Era uma tentativa de começar qualquer diálogo.

Mas Scully murmurou algo como "obrigada" e voltou a olhar para fora.

- Você estava certa quanto ao objeto que veio do espaço. – Mulder falou por fim, não suportando ficar mudo muito tempo. – Não passava de lixo espacial.

Como ela preferiu continuar lhe dando um "gelo", ele franziu o cenho olhando a rua antes de dar a partida.

- Scully, eu quero lhe pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu...

- Não preciso ouvir nada, Mulder. Bem sei que você está rindo por dentro.

Ele não suportou ficar sério e replicou: - Por que eu acharia engraçado se poderia ter acontecido comigo?

- Simplesmente pelo fato de que era Frohike quem estava lá.

- Queria que fosse quem no lugar dele? Alguém em especial?

Scully finalmente olhou de lado para ele. Continuava séria e Mulder reprimia a vontade de rir com muita dificuldade.

- Isso que estou vendo no contorno dos seus lábios é um sorriso?

- De jeito algum, Scully...

- Ainda bem, porque se for...!

Diante da ameaça, ele voltou a fechar a expressão engolindo em seco. Assim que pôde, acelerou o carro e ganhou a rua decidido a leva-la para casa o quanto antes. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que Scully não iria gostar nada quando visse o jornal no dia seguinte com uma foto sua literalmente "amarrada" a Frohike.

Fim


End file.
